


Against the Soulless Corpses

by baekstarsoo



Category: BTOB, Mamamoo, SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mystery, Others - Freeform, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Seokju, Zombie Apocalypse, minbyul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekstarsoo/pseuds/baekstarsoo
Summary: "When the world is being attacked by these soulless corpse, how will you able to survive?"The Southern Orea was one of the peaceful and uninfected cities in the Orea nation. However, the human population of the nation decreases hour per hour. Seokmin saw a vision that the city they are living in will be under attack by this new type of zombie. On the other hand, Yuju was curious on how it will be solve and bring the nation back to normal. Unlike the two young people, the two adults named Moonbyul and Minhyuk can't get along with each other while searching for the answer. With all these dramas, will these four solve the problem that the nation is facing?
Relationships: Choi Yuna | Yuju/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Minhyuk (BTOB)/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 2





	1. FOREWORD

"This is going to be severe" Yuna thought. "Do you see something, Seokmin?"

"Yes, we need to prepare ourselves. We need to wait the two for their signal" Seokmin replied.

The two young people are puzzled and frustrated at the same time because of the situation that is only getting worse. Upon waiting, they heard something from the outside.

"Ugh, they still keep on bickering" Yuna said and rolled her eyes.

"Sunbaes! Why don't you get married?" Seokmin shouted his question.

* * *

**Characters:**

**Choi Yuna (Yuju)** \- a student who wants to be a professional doctor. She is originally from Eastern Orea but transferred in Southern Orea. Also, she is friends with Moon Byulyi, a professional fighter against the soulless corpse. 

**Lee Seokmin** \- an aspiring scientist but can predict or saw the future. Half of his predictions becomes true which scares him and wants rid that ability. He is from Southern Orea.

 **Moon Byulyi (Moonbyul)** \- a professional fighter and a former doctor. She is friends with Yuna since childhood. One of the survivors from Southeastern Orea.

 **Lee Minhyuk** \- former scientist and the rival of Moonbyul. After quiting his career, he decided to live as a normal citizen. Lee Seokmin's role model.

* * *

This story is based on what I dreamed when I was 16 years old. Supposedly a Halloween Special. Also the story is inspired by Train to Busan ft. The Flu.

Also known as: The Northern Orea


	2. Southern Orea

_**[Breaking News]** _

_**Western Orea is under attack by the soulless corpse.** _

_**According to Mr. Park, around 7:05 am when one of the residence---** _

"Eoni! Why did you turn off the tv?" Yuna protested.

"It is not good for your health, Yuna" Moonbyul replied.

"But it is informative and at least we can know the next event right?" Yuna said.

"Okay fine, the information says that the Western Orea is currently in an outbreak. In that source, Mr. Park gave a statement about this which is false because around 6:59 am, he died and turned into zombie. That news is just giving you assurance that we can plan or give you tips in case of emergency. So I don't trust that news" Moonbyul explained.

"What I don't get it?" Yuna curiously asked her. "How did you know that?"

"From a protocol" Moonbyul flatly answered her. "I guess. No no no, we have this protocol that should be followed"

"What if that protocol is not trust worthy?" Yuna queried again.

"I also think of that. Anyway, I don't trust all of them the protocol and that news. If you're going to watch a news, channel 486. It gives you the genuine news. PROVEN AND TESTED" Moonbyul answered. "Good night, Yuna"

"Oh eoni, I heard you're going to Sparkville. Isn't that town in Eastern Orea already affected?" Yuna asked again.

"Sparkville? Ahh, I will tell you tomorrow. Good night again" Moonbyul patted Yuna's head.

"Good night eoni" Yuna said and she turned on the TV and put it on channel 486.

* * *

On the other side, Seokmin is busy on his research paper that needs to be submitted tomorrow. He also heard the news that the Western is already affected.

"Aish!" he screamed and scratch his head.

He is worried about the community in Western especially his friends are there. He heard a phone call and answer it immediately

 _"Seokmin! This is Minggyu. Are you alright?"_ Minggyu asked from the other line.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you?" Seokmin asked.

 _"I'm alright. I'm in the Sparkville. Is Southern Orea safe?"_ Minggyu asked him.

"Yes it is--"

Seokmin stopped for a while as he heard a scream. It flashes their the future.

**_"Dont'!"_ **

**_"Ahhh!"_ **

**_"Help us!"_ **

"...safe" Seokmin was unsured in his replied.

 _"Ok. I am waiting for Moo--"_ the line was cut and Seokmin became hysterical

"Minggyu what happened?! Hello? Hello?"

Seokmin sighed out of frustration. He called his hyung, Jeonghan, but he didn't answered.

_**What happened to them?** _

* * *

6:00 am and its time for Yuna to wake up because she needs to go to school. She took a rest and then go to the bathroom.

After she took her bath, she went downstairs and saw Moonbyul preparing breakfast.

"Oh, Good Morning Yuna!" Moonbyul greeted her.

"Good Morning Eoni!" Yuna greeted too.

"Hey you should eat some vegetables or else I'll kill you" Moonbyul threatened.

"Okay fine" Yuna pouted. "Eoni, why are you going to Sparkville?"

Moonbyul swallowed her food and began to speak.

"Ah, I will visit Minggyu because he is asking for help"

"What help?" Yuna asked.

"In his research I guess" Moonbyul replied.

"Isn't Minhyuk sunbaenim also there in Sparkville?" Yuna asked that made Moonbyul choke.

"Eoni! Eoni! Here's the water" Yuna passed a glass of water to her.

"Why did you ask that question?" Moonbyul angrily asked.

Yuna just gave her a peace sign but Moonbyul rolled her eyes. Yuna knows that her Moonbyul eoni and Minhyuk sunbaenim really hate each other.

"Anyway, he is not in Sparkville anymore but in---" Moonbyul stopped and messed her hair after she realized that he is in Southern Orea where she and Yuna live.

"FREAKING SMALL WORLD!" Moonbyul stood and walk out.

"Eoni, why you didn't finish your food?" Yuna chuckled.

* * *

Seokmin is currently walking in the streets of Mronin, a village in Southern Orea. He met a bizarre type of cat. He stares it very well and something flashes in his mind again.

"No! No! I hope that it won't happen" 

Seokmin ran and overthinks about what did he saw.

 **"THE HECK WHY NOT THE LOTTERY NUMBERS!!!!"** Seokmin screamed.

He heard a sound of a honk and was almost hit.

"Aish this rascal!" Moonbyul cursed out of nowhere.

"Oh! Its Seokmin" Yuna said.

"Seokmin what?" Moonbyul asked with irritation.

"Lee Seokmin my classmate" Yuna answered. "Eoni wait for a while"

Yuna got off of the car and went to Seokmin who is fixing himself. As she about to reach Seokmin, Moonbyul shout at them.

"We need to hurry up!"

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you" Seokmin replied.

"Come on, we're late!" Yuna is about to go to the car when Seokmin hold her wrist.

**_"Yuna, they are here"_ **


	3. Strange Contact

Moonbyul drove the car so fast that made the two young dizzy.

"Eoni, slow down" Yuna pleaded

"We don't have much time, they're going to attack the entrance then the central" Moonbyul explained while driving.

"The zombies are not yet here" Yuna protested.

"It is better to be safe than sorry. I'll bring you to my secret place. The heck it is no longer secret because of you guys" Moonbyul informed.

"Yuju, please call Sooyoung eoni right now" Moonbyul commanded.

Yuna dialed Sooyoung and gave it to Moonbyul.

"Sooyoung eoni, I'll be heading to the secret place. Please take care of Yuna and her friend" Moonbyul commanded.

"Why? The zombies are now attacking our place?" Sooyoung asked.

"Yes and we're heading there. Also, teach Yuna and her friend on what to do or something. From the symptoms to the uproars. I mean all the basics teach them" Moonbyul replied.

"Okay okay. Hurry up. I'll hang it up" Sooyoung said and ended the call.

The car is too quiet and no one decided to break it up. It is awkward for Yuna because Seokmin barely talk to her even though they are classmates.

"Seokmin, are you alright?" Moonbyul asked.

"Yes noona, I'm alright thank you" Seokmin replied.

"Do you guys know each other?" Yuna queried.

"Choi Yuna, the girl with full of curiosity, isn't it obvious?" Moonbyul chuckled. "That it is a no"

Seokmin began to laugh so loudly while Yuna pouted and sighed. She look out of the window and saw a black smoke.

* * *

"We're here!" Moonbyul called.

"Wait this is your place! Why did you say that it is a secret place?" Yuna protested.

"Surprise I guess?" Moonbyul uttered.

"So Sooyoung eoni and the rest transferred here?" Yuna thought.

Moonbyul opened the gate with her key and let Yuna and Seokmin entered.

"I must go now" Moonbyul informed.

"Don't go eoni, it is not safe" Yuna disapprove.

"Noona, you better stay with us. The Southern Orea is unstable" Seokmin tried to convince Moonbyul.

"Don't worry about me kids. I can do this on my own. I will be fine" Moonbyul assured them with a smile. "Oh wait before I go..."

* * *

"What is this place?" Yuna wondered.

"Yuna please stop! Stop asking, its annoying" Moonbyul begged.

"Lmao, Yuna even your sister is annoyed at you" Seokmin chuckled.

"So you guys are annoyed at me?" she queried.

Moonbyul rolled her eyes and Seokmin shrugged.

"I welcome you to my room. I mean my professional room no. 1" Moonbyul proudly welcomed them.

The two kids were amazed in their surrounding. The room is so spacious that you can actually build a laboratory.

"Noona, do you have these stuffs?" Seokmin asked.

"Well as you can see!" Moonbyul smiled.

"Yuna, do you want to see some microorganisms?" Moonbyul asked Yuna.

"Yes! I love to" Yuna cheerfully went to Moonbyul's place.

"Here's the microscope" Moonbyul said.

"Noona, how did you get these stuffs?" Seokmin asked. "It looks like you got almost everything. Medical equipments and---"

Seokmin's attention was caught by another set of equipments and this time...

"A set of equipments for scientist?" Seokmin asked with his curious tone.

Yuna looked at Moonbyul who is froze on her spot. She also looked at Seokmin who is still amaze.

"Ah, those? I got them from Western and Southeastern Orea" Moonbyul answered. "Those equipments belongs to my great grandfather who is a scientist"

"Those another equipment you will see is from my mother who is also a scientist" Moonbyul added.

"Woah, how come you choose to be a doctor?" Seokmin asked.

"Because I see myself as a doctor" Moonbyul replied.

"Eoni, why do you have that equipment?" Yuna asked her while pointing to a strange thing.

Moonbyul was surprised because it was the first time seeing an equipment that it is not her property.

_"What the heck is Lee Minhyuk's belonging doing here?"_ Moonbyul thought.

* * *

"So we're here in my mini museum. Although it is not a museum that has a history" Moonbyul toured.

"Eoni, you really have a nice place" Yuna complimented.

"Thank you sweetie but you guys need to learn of something" Moonbyul flatly addressed.

"What do we need to learn?" Seokmin asked.

"Oh well, before I go, you must have the knowledge about those zombies who are ruining our peaceful city. I mean not just in our place but in other cities. I have there the encyclopedia, the weapons I use, the computer and everything" Moonbyul explained.

"By the way, here's my weapons that I use everytime" Moonbyul presented.

"I only know a pistol" Yuna said.

"This gun is one of my favorite weapons" Moonbyul showed them a rifle that looks very dangerous.

"Is it effective?" Seokmin asked.

"For me, yes?" Moonbyul unsurely answered. "Nevermind I always bring my pistol"

"For more information, asked Sooyoung eoni and Kahi eoni" Moonbyul informed. "I need to go, stay safe"

"Bye eoni, stay safe too" Yuna bid her farewell.

"Thank you noona" Seokmin thanked her.

"No worries. I will call Sooyoung eoni" Moonbyul smiled at them and left the room.

"Isn't great?" Seokmin asked Yuna.

"I wondered why my dad did not give me a spacious two rooms when we were on the other house" Yuna pouted.

* * *

Its 6:30 in the evening and everyone is in the dining room. After they say their prayers, they began eating.

"Yuna" Sooyoung called.

"Yes eoni?" Yuna asked.

"You and your friend will undergo in a training" Sooyoung informed that made Yuna choked. "Are you alright?"

Yuna gave Sooyoung a thumbs up informing that she is okay.

"I think we should study first before training right?" Seokmin asked. "We need to learn the basic informations of these zombies"

"Oh you're right, I'm sorry" Sooyoung chuckled. "Anyway, you guys need to wake up early so that by 7 am we are now starting"

"Wait why is it early? Why do we need to train?" Yuna queried. "Aish okay fine, its Moonbyul eoni's idea"

"Right! So that if you're going outside, you will be able to defend yourselves" Sooyoung concluded while munching.

* * *

While everyone are on their rooms doing their business, Yuna walks to the hallway of their house. As she passed to the living room, she saw a figure which seems unclear to her.

"What is he doing there?" Yuna wondered.

She shrugged and went to the kitchen to drink water. She keeps on wondering why the events are too fast to happen. This time it is too much to the point that their place is getting critical. She also worries about Moonbyul who grew with her and became chilhood best friend and at the same time sister.

After she drink her water, she passed again in the living room and because of her curiosity, she eavesdrop the conversation.

"Why is it so strange here?" Yuna thought again. "What if I go near..."

**_"What are you doing here Yuna?"_ **


	4. The Sausage is Here

**_2 weeks later_ **

"Yuna, this is the proper way!" Moonbyul scolded her.

"Aish this eoni, I didn't choose to be a fighter" Yuna thought to herself.

"Good Seokmin, keep it up" Moonbyul complimented him. "By the way, Minggyu and Jun will be here. They will check the Renéa Ville for their research"

"Thank you for the information, Noona" Seokmin expressed.

Seokmin was relieved when he know that some of his friends were saved thanks to Moonbyul who updated him. Also, Minggyu explained that he had a network problem.

"Yuna, Sojung noona will be here in two days" Seokmin informed.

"Really? How did you know that?" Yuna asked.

"She send you a mail and I accidentally opened it" Seokmin said and gave her a peace sign.

"Yah! Next time you do that, I'll shoot you down" Yuna warned. "Anyway, you can read or see the future right?"

"Yes" Seokmin answered. "Why did you ask that?"

"Please give me the numbers so that I will win in a lottery" Yuna begged.

"Why should I give it to you? Like the heck, I want to win too but sorry, I only see the future that maybe worse" Seokmin explained.

"Selfish" Yuna muttered and rolled her eyes.

Then, Yuna focused on their training by loading the gun and shoot it on her aim.

"Bulls eye!" Seokmin cheered.

* * *

_"_ _So you and Moonbyul eoni really know each other" Yuna asked Seokmin._

_"Oh yeah because my mom knows her very well. My mom and Moonbyul noona's mom are colleagues. They are from Southeastern Orea" Seokmin explained._

_"Then?" Yuna asked._

_"From Southeastern Orea, my mom transferred here and met my father then they got married. Later on, my mom heard a news that Southeastern Orea was under attacked. Then my father's friend who is currently in Southeastern saved Moonbyul noona and bring her here along with her dad. Her mother was killed in a gunfire... I think because I only heard that from someone. I don't know which is true."_

_"So I think you guys really know each other because your mom and Moonbyul eoni's mom were colleagues" Yuna concluded._

_"Maybe. I grew in the other ville while you and noona in this place. Moonbyul noona is my source and I am her source" Seokmin explained._

_"I don't get it" Yuna_ _confusely response._

_"I can read or see the future. I can predict too. Half of my predictions became true. Moonbyul noona knew my skill. Also Moonbyul noona has a hidden skill. She have a strong sense of feeling for example, she can sense that the zombies are in the central. I don't know how to explain this. She is also a special human? There's a rumor that she was only an experimented kid in Southeastern Orea and the bad scientists, especially Sir Nam, are chasing their family especially her. While others said she is a cursed child but who knows. Let Moonbyul noona explained it to you once she opened up that topic and I can say that she is really genius than my role model. Sorry if I confuse you" Seokmin explained._

_"Moonbyul eoni really hide her indentity to us but why?" Yuna thought to herself._

* * *

On the other side, a man is driving his car on the road of Ohana, Southern Orea.

He can see that the place is being populated by the zombies who is looking for their victims. Also, he heard some screams and gunfires in the west wing of Ohana. He stopped for a while and observe his surrounding.

"This is getting ridiculous" he remarked.

He heard a knock from his window and saw a human who has a red marks on his skins that looks like a small pox.

"Sir sir, please help me!" the man begged.

But this man didn't gave a damn to him.

"He will be become one" he thought to himself. "From the marks on his skin, he coughed and look pale"

He drive his car and go to his destination.

* * *

"The zombies that attacks in our world have many types but what I observe, one of them is really really rare I think. One type of zombies I saw are the generic zombies" Moonbyul began.

"Eoni, I think we have another problem" Yuna opened.

"What problem?" Moonbyul asked her.

"Some places in Orea are experiencing this epidemic disease and I don't know what is that" Yuna replied.

"Noona, in 3 days we will experience a huge problem" Seokmin remind her. "It is really unclear yet I'm just reminding you"

"What the heck" Moonbyul cursed. "Are we living in Bundang then the zombies from the stations of Korea attacking our place?"

"Those are your favorite films, Seokmin" Yuna said.

"Yep and we're living it in real life" Seokmin blurted.

"Aish! We need to kill those zombies and the epidemic disease also need to die" Moonbyul concluded. "I believe that these things that are happening to our world were man made"

"Man made?" Yuna and Seokmin asked in chorus.

"Yes they are man made! Majority of the zombies I saw are man made. It is like someone made a virus and inject it to a dead one and it spread out. Maybe the virus was injected to a living then it spread out through contacts or---" Moonbyul stopped for a while and spoke again.

"Am I making sense?" She asked the two kids in front of her.

"Maybe?" they unsurely replied their answer.

"I think yes noona. I have a vision that time. There is a scientist who stole an experiment and ruin it by adding some various bacteria from a dead and living then injected it to the both. That's why aside from Generic zombies there are another zombies who are attacking our world" Seokmin confessed.

"But where are those generic zombies came from?" Moonbyul wondered.

* * *

And by evening, Moonbyul keeps on researching something about the classification of zombies if they are right or not.

Yuna and Seokmin are in the living room together with Seonho and Yewon. They are watching a horror film when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is that?" Yuna thought.

"Don't open the door. It is better to be safe" Seonho warned.

They heard another knock on the door. This time they were all scared.

"Kahi eoni, please ready our weapons" Yewon asked. "Sooyoung eoni, take grandma to her room"

"Yuna eoni, I'll go to Moonbyul eoni" Yewon excused herself and rushed upstairs.

_"Why do they take it so long?"_ man whispered to himself.

Moonbyul took her revolver and went downstairs after Yewon told her what's going on.

"Are they attacking our place?" Moonbyul asked to the group who are in their living room.

"We don't know" they replied.

"Kahi eoni, please guide them" Moonbyul command.

Moonbyul loads her revolver and opened the door. She was surprised when she meet _him._

**"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY PLACE?!!!!!"**

The man who was thought to be the attacker is her rival, **_Lee Minhyuk._**


End file.
